Un carnet pour mener l'enquête
by Sithmaith
Summary: (Suite de l'écriture comme exutoire) Une petite clandestine sur l'enterprise aidé par trois malfrat improvisé. Une nouvelle planètes découverte avec son lot de surprise. Une relation qui s'épanouit entre découverte et passion
1. Chapter 1

Chose promise, chose dût.

Voilà donc la suite de "l'écriture comme exutoire"

Bonne Lecture, du moins j'espère

* * *

Il se tramait quelque chose.

Je le sentais.

Chekov passait presque tout son temps libre à l'infirmerie et Léonard se montrait courtois avec moi. Absolument incongru en soit.

Il ne me faisait même pas payer mon mutisme par des remarques acerbes, il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur Spock et moi. J'en étais piqué. Je n'aimais pas sentir Léonard aussi disant, c'était irritant et force m'est de reconnaître, blessant.

Il y avait anguille sous roche. Quelque chose se tramait.

Ces deux là fomentaient une bêtise de leur crue. J'en étais certain. Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça.

Je trouverais ce qu'ils essayaient de me cacher, j'étais leur capitaine, je dénicherais bien le moyen de les faire parler.

* * *

Cette fois ils ne m'auraient pas.

J'avais suivi Chekov jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le fief de Léonard.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'on avait quitté Ka'han et leur bizarreries ne faisaient que croître. J'avais vu l'un et l'autre piquer de la nourriture à la cafétéria et je doutais fort qu'ils aient adopté un des tigres local. Quoi que, ils en auraient bien été capable. Ils se relayaient pour n'être jamais loin de ce qu'il cachait également et fait étonnant Sulu était de mèche. Il les couvrait. J'en était étonné, Sulu respectait les règles, d'habitude.

On ne peut plus faire confiance à personne de nos jours. La jeunesse.

* * *

Mon arrivé à l'infirmerie est presque fracassante, je manque d'ailleurs de peu de renverser un plateau d'instruments, ne manquant pas d'attirer l'attention par là même. C'est donc deux carpes face à moi qui me fixent bouche ouverte et regard vide, aucune contenance ces deux là. Note pour moi même, Chekov et Léonard sont de bien piètres acteurs, ne pas leur confier de mission d'infiltration.

\- « Je suis fâché. Vous faîtes des petites fêtes sans moi maintenant ? Où sont les bières et les pizzas ? Tout se perd, vraiment»

Je m'affale sur l'un des vieux fauteuils de cuir. Je déteste cet endroit, mais dieu que ces fauteuils sont confortables. Ça me donne une idée inavouable. Peut être que Spock accepterait… Il me faut ce fauteuil ! Selon la gravité de la bêtise des deux gredins, je devrais pouvoir négocier avec Léonard.

\- « Les filles vont pas tarder à arriver, on s'est dit que tu serais pas vraiment intéressé. Tout se perd réellement»

Un tacle en règle, là je retrouvais mon Léonard, mais il ne m'aurait pas ainsi. J'espérais sincèrement qu'ils n'avaient pas ramené un animal dangereux, ou quelque chose du genre, mais il y avait assez peu de chance qu'il me cache un petit mammifère duveteux et inoffensif. En tout les cas "leur secret" avait besoin de nourriture.

\- « Vous avez fait des réserves, c'est bien vous êtes prévoyant. Je vous ai vu embarquer des rations des cuisines alors ne cherchez pas à nier »

Un regard échangé entre les deux malfrats de pacotille, puis Chekov contemple le sol, Léonard me toise d'un air de défis. Ils se savent coincé, chacun sa manière de réagir.

\- « Que ce que vous cachez ? »

Ils ne me répondent pas. A vrai dire, ils n'en ont pas le loisir. Une petite furie à la peau rouge, aux cheveux blancs et au large sourire, débarque du placard de l'infirmerie ou elle devait depuis mon arrivé, être cachée.

\- « moi, capitaine Jim »

Asling fond sur moi et me fait tomber au passage. Il faudra vraiment que je prenne le temps de lui expliquer que sauter ainsi sur les gens, ne se faisait vraiment pas.

J'aurais dut être fâché de la voir ici. Elle avait désobéit a un de mes ordres. Ils avaient désobéit. Mais en réalité, j'étais plutôt content de la revoir. Sa fraîcheur m'avait manqué. Et de toute manière, elle était là maintenant, il était trop tard pour la ramener d'où elle venait et on ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner sur la première planète habitée venue. La confier à une planète rattachée à Starfleet n'était pas davantage une meilleure idée. Il me faudrait expliquer ce que faisait cette petite clandestine ici, et Chekov, Léonard et Sulu seraient inquiétés. Pas une bonne idée en soi non plus.

Très bien, Asling resterait donc avec nous le temps que nous puissions la mettre en sécurité.

Je me relève en poussant légèrement notre invitée surprise, me tenant debout devant mes deux comparses.

\- « Je vois. Merci Asling. Pourquoi es tu ici? Je t'avais dis non»

\- « Et j'ai pas eut envie d'écouter capitaine Jim. Je veux voir des vous dans le haut et des autres aussi dans le plein et le vide»

Je réprime un sourire, elle n'avait pas eu envie d'écouter, alors elle ne l'avait pas fait. Sensation ô combien familière, mais ça je m'abstiendrais de leur révéler. Elle mettait mon équipage en danger. Ils s'étaient mis en danger, en même temps que les autres, ces crétins. Je les détestais. Ils m'obligeaient à jouer les capitaines austère, ce que je détestais. Parfois j'avais la sensation de ne pas être à la hauteur. Un autre aurait sans doute exigé des sanctions pour son équipage impliqué, aurait prévenu Starfleet, renvoyé Asling d'ou elle venait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un capitaine digne de ce nom ferait respecter le protocole, mais j'étais moi les règles étaient faites pour être transgressée non? Non pas quand la sécurité de l'équipage était mis en péril.

\- « Et vous, vous m'expliquez ? »

Chekov ne bronche pas, s'il pouvait disparaître il le ferait sans aucun doute. Léonard lui carre les épaules et se plante devant moi, son visage non loin du mien, il fulmine. Parfait, au moins il ne me fuit plus.

\- « J'avais cru comprendre que le silence était de mise sur l'enterprise désormais »

Il n'hausse pas la voix pourtant, je sens poindre sa colère. Je l'ai blessé en me taisant et c'est loin d'être réglé. Et merde.

\- « Léonard ... »

\- « Elle était triste et Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la laisser. Le gamin n'y est pour rien. Les siens étaient d'accord et je ne voyais pas de raison de refuse. Faites ce que votre devoir vous dictes Capitaine»

J'ai envie de gifler Léonard pour penser que je pourrais le trahir, j'ai aussi envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne fais ni l'un ni l'autre. Léonard fusille Pavel du regard pour le dissuader de protester. Pas très efficace.

\- « C'est faux capitaine, je tiens à assumer mes responsabilités, je savais que vous étiez hostile à ce qu'Asling rejoigne l'Enterprise et je suis allé sciemment contre votre avis en la gardant ici. »

Les deux acolytes se tiennent devant moi le dos droit, les mains nouées derrières. Ils sont beaux mes guerriers en carton.

Asling a visiblement décidé de les rejoindre et singe leur position. Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle comprenne grand chose à tout ça, mais au moins elle essaye de participer. Le résultat est risible. J'empêche un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je suis leur capitaine à l'instant avant d'être leur ami.

\- « Repos soldats. Asling tu es là dans le cadre d'un échange intra-espèces. Tu es resté à l'infirmerie pour des tests. Ils sont bons. Tu peux donc désormais aller sur l'enterprise comme tu l'entend. Chekov, Léonard, cette demoiselle est sous votre responsabilité et sous celle de Sulu, puisqu'il le savait aussi visiblement. »

L'ami n'est jamais loin je crois, mais j'en aurait fait de même pour chacun des membres de mon équipage.

Personne ne croira cette excuse sur le vaisseau, mais ça suffirai à protéger Asling, Chekov, Léonard et Sulu. L'équipage de l'enterprise était unis par nature, personne ne les mettrais sciemment en danger.

\- « Ce n'est pas vrai capitaine Jim ! » s'exclame Asling de sa voix claire

Je visse mon regard au sien pour m'assurer qu'elle m'écoute avant de continuer.

\- « Non, c'est un mensonge tu as raison, on en a déjà discuté. Si on te pose la question, tu répondra ça et si l'un de nous répond à ta place, tu ne diras pas non plus le contraire, c'est important. Tu as compris Asling? Ça pourrait te causer du tord ou à nous. Il y a des règles, elles sont faites pour être respectées. Vous ne l'avez pas fait, vous impliquez donc tout le vaisseau avec vous puisque tout le monde couvrira vos Bêtise».

À la mine furibonde de Léonard, je vois que j'ai touché juste. Il verrouille son regard d'encre au mien

\- « Comme je passe mon temps à couvrir tes fesses. D'ailleurs les règles ne te pause pas tant de cas de conscience que ça, quand c'est toi qui les enfreints. Chekov te l'as dis, on assumera les conséquence de nos actes, livre nous à Starfleet»

Sa colère ne retombe pas, bien au contraire je ne fais que l'enflammer. Je me sens coupable, comme un enfant pris sur le fait d'une bêtise et qui ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner. Littéralement je ne sais pas, alors je dis simplement ce que j'ai sur le cœur et advienne que pourra, après tout vue ou on en est, ça pourra difficilement être pire.

\- « Espèce d'idiot vous êtes ma famille. Chekov tu peux garder l'infirmerie pour l'instant ? Léonard et moi on doit parler. Allez viens la première tournée est pour moi »

Ma voix c'est radoucit, le regard de mon compère le plus fidèle aussi. Ma petite déclaration impromptue semble l'avoir touché au cœur. J'étais sincère, ils m'agacent, parfois mais c'est ma famille, je donnerais ma vie pour eux, sans hésiter un instant.

* * *

Je resserre un autre verre à Léonard. Nous sommes dans mes quartiers une bouteille de whisky entamée d'un tiers sur la table, une autre nous attends au besoin. Je les ai piqué à Scotty, ça sert d'avoir un écossais à bord. On est tout les deux attablé à un coin. Je n'aime pas son silence, je préfère quand il me cris dessus, quand il me traite d'idiot et qu'il finit par me taper dans le dos pour me signifier que tout est oublié.

Pour le moment Léonard ne dit pas grand chose, il se contente de boire. Je le laisse faire, on est tout les deux, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra qu'il soit près à me dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Il n'a pas besoin de mes excuses, il les a déjà eut. Je crois qu'il a juste besoin que je l'écoute et je compte ne pas faire de bourde pour une fois, alors même si ce rien me dérange, je me tais.

\- « Je suis en colère, tu sais ce qui se passe entre le gobelin et toi, c'est le genre de chose qu'on raconte à un am proche. J'aurais aimé le savoir par toi, pas le comprendre par les pitreries de la gamine»

Je me tais, je sais qu'il n'en a pas finit avec moi. Il a raison, entièrement raison. Je le sais aussi.

\- « Merde Jim. On se connaît depuis presque quinze ans et parfois j'ai l'impression de ne te connaître qu'en surface. Je sais que tout n'a pas été rose pour toi, mais bon sang crétin de non de non, laisse un peu les gens t'approcher. Je t'ai tout dit de moi, de mon enfance heureuse, de mon divorce catastrophique... tout »

J'encaisse un peu ses dires et sa peine visible qui me touche bien trop au cœur. Il se resserre, bois d'un trait et se resserre encore. J'essaie de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées brumeuses.

\- « Je sais... Je suis pas très doué pour … m'impliquer émotionnellement. Je … Spock. C'était neuf, puissant et j'ai eu peur. T'en parler ça aurait donné à tout ça trop de … réalité »

Mettre des mots, c'était accepté. J'étais près. Maintenant. Il m'avait fallut un peu de temps, pas mal de temps.

\- « Tu te souviens il y a quelques mois j'étais irascible, j'avais des difficultés à dormir. Tu m'as conseillé de coucher sur papier ce qui causait tout ça. J'imagine que tu pensais à, à Sam. Mais c'était Spock. »

Il me regarde, il n'y a plus de colère ou de peine dans les yeux sombre, simplement une tendresse teintée d'ironie. Je retrouve mon Léonard, je lui souris en retour. C'est idiot, mais il m'a manqué. Notre amitié m'a manqué.

\- « Et maintenant vous en êtes où ? »

Sa mine libidineuse provoque un de mes éclats de rire, je lui envoie un coup amical à l'épaule.

\- « pas là ou tu crois. Je ne suis pas un homme facile »

\- « Mouais, enfin de là à dire que t'es un homme difficile, je me souviens de certaine soirée... »

Je ris à nouveau et lui resserre à boire pour le faire taire, heureusement que nous avons des foies de compétition.

\- « T'es dingue du gobelin. »

Un constat, pas une question, mais je me sens tout de même obligé de répondre

\- « Oui, absolument »

Je ne précise pas le lien t'hyl'a ni que Spock est loin d'être une passade, qu'il est... tout. Je ne suis pas près pour cette conversation là. On a une autre bouteille, elle servira plus tard.

\- « Bah on est pas dans la merde. »

Un demis sourire de Léonard et une lueur taquine dans les prunelles foncées

\- « T'as raison »

Je lui offre une moue boudeuse et lui ébouriffe ma crinière indisciplinée. Tout est réparé et je m'en sens rassuré.

* * *

J'ai un peu mal au cœur, il est possible que Léonard et moi on ai un peu abusé sur le Whisky de Scotty. Je l'aime bien Scotty il est marrant, mais Léonard c'est mon meilleur copain, je lui ai dit d'ailleurs.

J'ai quitté ma chambre mais, je sais plus pourquoi. L'enterprise tangue. Il faut que j'en parle à Sulu. Il doit pas faire bouger le vaisseau comme ça. Ça donne envie de vomir.

Spock ! Je voulais allez voir Spock. J'aime Spock, mais comme Léonard ah ça non. Je veux faire des choses à Spock et que Spock me fasse des choses aussi.

J'arrive enfin aux appartements de Spock, depuis quand ils sont aussi loin ? Ils ont pas le droit d'être loin.

Je frappe à la porte, ou pas, je sais plus mais Spock est là alors je lui fais un câlin. J'ai sommeil tout à coup. Spock fait un très bon doudou. Je m'allonge sur son lit, il me rejoint et je prend ça main.

\- « Je vais dormir maintenant. »

\- « ne vomissez pas »

* * *

Mon mal de crâne rappel à mon bon souvenir mes excès de la veille. Je sers quelque chose contre moi. Bon dieu, c'est le bras de Spock. Je me déteste, si je le lâche il saura que je suis réveillé, peut être que si je ne bouge pas, il ne s'en rendra pas compte. Voilà. Je vais restez là jusqu'à ce que Spock s'en aille.

\- « Votre quart est avant le mien »

Ah oui foutu lien t'hy'la, Spock sait quand mon esprit digresse. Bien, au moins il ne m'a pas mis dehors, hier quand je suis venu l'importuner. Il n'y a pas de petite victoire. Moi je me serais mis dehors, je suis insupportable quand j'ai bu

\- « Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt qu'on les humains à boire ainsi une quantité d'alcool qui met à mal leur organisme, pouvez vous m'expliquer ? »

Au moins il ne se moque plus de moi, je crois. Je ne sais pas si je préfère sa curiosité scientifique toutefois. Elle est sincère ou il veut savoir pourquoi moi j'ai bu hier ? Peut être les deux, après tout le monde de Spock ne tourne pas autours de moi

\- « Parce qu'on est idiot Spock. Au moins Léonard et moi nous sommes réconcilié. »

Je pense qu'une multitude de question se bouscule dans l'esprit de Spock, mais il a le tact de n'en poser aucune. J'ai les yeux toujours clos. Il faut que je me lève et j'aimerais parler à Sulu avant mon quart et je veux du café beaucoup de café.

\- « La prochaine fois que je bois autant, assommez moi. »

Je bougonne dans son oreiller, avant d'enfin me lever pour retourner à mes quartiers, sans oser toutefois regarder Spock.

\- « Avec plaisir capitaine »

Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme une menace ou une promesse.

* * *

Il me restait une heure avant mon quart parfait, il fallait que je discute avec Sulu. Je voulais comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à lui aussi couvrir Asling. J'étais curieux et étonné, ce soudain manquement à l'autorité ne lui ressemblait pas. Je commençais à vraiment déteindre sur cet équipage, rien n'allait plus, ou rien n'avait jamais été aussi bien.

\- « Bonjour Sulu»

Parfait comme je m'y attendais il est déjà à la cafétéria à prendre son café, je suis d'ailleurs son exemple sous son regard presque moqueur. Je prends place à ses côtés

\- « Bonjour Capitaine vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui»

J'ignore le ton narquois

\- « Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu hier, Asling»

Il n'y a pas foule à cette heure et personne n'est à portée de voix, j'opte donc pour l'honnêteté. Sulu lui garde son expression neutre, au moins un qui ne se décompose pas finalement, voilà c'est Sulu qu'il me faut en cas d'infiltration, lui il a des nerfs d'acier

\- « Sérieusement Sulu, des deux nigauds ça ne me surprend pas, Chekov est sous le charme de la gamine et Léonard dès qu'il pense la cause juste,donnerait son bras sans penser que c'est utile, un bras. Vous êtes censé être l'adulte il en faut bien un»

Il y a quelque chose dans le regard sombre qu'a provoqué mon discours. Un éclat, une lueur que je ne connaissais pas à mon calme Sulu. Je ne comprends pas ce que c'est, mais fois de Kirk je le découvrirais.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre tout en légereté, un second slash fera son apparition, vous avez devinez? ^^

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours plaisant


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/ Bonsoir

Je continue donc cette petite suite, désolée pour le rythme de parution pour le moins anarchique ces derniers temps. Je vais tenter d'y remédier un peu.

En tout cas merci, pour l'accueil que vous avez accordez au premier chapitre, ça fait chaud au cœur. Vous êtes tous des amours.

En espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant

Des bisous, bonne lecture

* * *

L'odeur du sable et du soleil, la chaleur et la sensation de pesanteur que j'ai appris à apprécier avec le temps. Le tissus sur ma peau est fin, j'en aime le toucher délicat. J'aime le sentir rouler sur mes muscles, à chacun de mes mouvements.

Les bâtiments défilent, des pierres claires pour la plupart. Tous semblable à de maigre détail près. Quelques arabesques en plus ça et là, je ne m'y attarde pas.

J'ai appris à me repérer parmi les ruelles que rien ne distingue, pour un œil moins averti que le mien.

À mes côtés Spock est là. Spock est toujours là.

Je ne le touche pas bien sûr, ici c'est incorrect. Je n'en ai pas besoin, je sais qu'il est là, je sens dans mon esprit, sa présence discrète et rassurante, que je chéri.

Nous allons bientôt retrouver les notres, il est temps de rentrer à la maison maintenant. Notre Fils nous attends.

Une maison, sur une colline. Des pierres un peu plus foncées que les autres. J'aime ce rendu plus humain, Spock y a consenti, pour moi. Pour nous.

Je pousse la large porte en bois en rentrant dans mon foyer.

Un cris, le mien. Et on frappé à la porte de mes quartiers.

Mon dieu, ce cauchemars était horrible. Je suis en sueur assis sur mon lit.

J'ai du mal à émerger, je sens encore la chaleur de vulcain sur ma peau.

Ce rêve était presque réel.

Pourtant c'était bien le mien, pas de doute possible Spock est de quart il ne dormirais pas et je ne partage mes rêves qu'avec lui, c'est déjà plus que suffisant.

La voix de Sulu retenti, il commence à s'impatienter et je perçoit aussi une note de peur. Je viens de hurler comme un veau qu'on égorge ,après tout. Mais pas de crainte Sulu, personne n'en veut à ma vie, j'ai juste rêver que j'étais un homme au foyer. Chacun ses phobies.

Je me lève sans prendre la peine de me couvrir, c'est Sulu, il m'a déjà vu torse nu après tout. J'ouvre la porte et voit mon ami un thé à la main et un sourire compatissant accroché aux traits.

Je suis presque certain qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait là.

« Spock m'a demandé de venir vous réveiller, je me suis dis que vous auriez besoin de thé »

J'aurais pu embrasser Sulu, non peut être pas tout de même, tout est question de dosage. Enfin, il m'apportait du thé tout de même. Et pas n'importe lequel, thé noir citron- bergamote- fleur de bleuet, parfait pour les insomies.

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie capitaine ? »

Sulu est un pilote expérimenté, il est calme et a toujours des conseils éclairés. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est un de mes plus précieux amis.

Sulu ne juge pas, jamais, il ne pose pas de questions auquel vous n'avez pas envie de répondre non plus. Il vous laisse dire ce que vous avez envie, il est patient et jamais intrusif.

Je lui souris en attrapant la tasse qu'il me tend.

« Vous m'avez déjà apporter le médicament qu'il me faut. Merci Sulu. »

Je suis sincère, je le remercie pour son amitié et pour sa force tranquille.

Une seconde, Sulu n'est pas censé être de quart avec moi, pourquoi était il sur le pont ? Insomnie peut être.

Trop fatigué pour y réfléchir.

« Bonne nuit capitaine »

La porte se clos et je retourne sur mon lit.

Spock sait.

Maudit lien.

Il sait forcément.

Je ne saurais comment lui expliquer cette peur presque irrationnel. Ce besoin de liberté presque à l'obsession.

Spock doit vraiment m'apprendre à camoufler mes pensées.

En attendant, j'ai besoin de les écrire.

J'attrape un stylo et mon carnet.

 _« Cette vie là, je n'en veux pas._

 _Je n'en ai jamais voulu._

 _Cette vie là ce n'est pas moi._

 _Je suis une âme libre. Je ne m'attache pas de manière romantique._

 _Ça m'allait très bien, avant toi._

 _J'aime cette partie de moi qui me défini si bien, cette soif de liberté, cette envie d'aventure, cette dose d'adrénaline, cette soif de découverte._

 _Ce besoin de savoir, de comprendre tous les être que je rencontre, les cultures, les envies, les coutumes._

 _Tout._

 _Sans tout cela je reste moi ?_

 _Sans ça, je suis quoi ?_

 _Que ce qui reste de moi ?_

 _Un petit con imbu de lui même ?_

 _Je préfère la version, capitaine qui découvre la galaxie._

 _Et sans ça il reste quoi de Sam ?_

 _On partageait se besoin de découvrir. C'est aussi lui._

 _J'oublie, avec le temps mes souvenirs s'effritent._

 _Mais ça, ça reste lui. Ça reste nous._

 _Je suis terrifié, j'ai peur de finalement devenir ce que je crains le plus, pour toi._

 _De finir sur vulcain avec maison et enfants et de t'attendre chaque soir, le cœur battant sur le poche alors que tu rentres du boulot._

 _J'a peur de finir par m'en contenter, pour toi. De trahir qui je suis, pour toi. D'en oublier presque jusqu'à mon frère, mon nom, mon identité pour toi._

 _Parce que, que ne ferais-je pour toi ?»_

Un papier coincé sous un livre attire mon attention, je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il me semble détenir une vérité absolu.

 _ **El'es**_ est griffonné dessus, l'écriture de Spock.

Liberté en vulcain.

 _« Merci d'aussi bien me connaître, à tel point que tu prédis même mes peurs désormais, mes moments de panique._

 _Merci d'être toi._

 _Jamais tu ne m'obligera à cela, jamais je ne t'y contraindrais non plus d'ailleurs._

 _La liberté chevillée au corps. C'est un trait que nous avons en commun._

 _Un jour nous serons peut être près à une autre vie. Ensemble. Mais pas aujourd'hui. »_

* * *

« Bonjour capitaine ».

Cette fois c'est Chekov qui se tient devant moi m'offrant un sourire radieux, il a eu la délicatesse d'attendre que je finisse fini ma tasse de thé matinal. Thé chai, lait et épices.

Je veux bien l'écouter, maintenant.

« Bonjour Chekov. »

Il s'assoit en face de moi.

Il a les cheveux coupé court, il fait plus « homme » que quand il est entré sur l'enterprise. Il a grandit.

Mûrit.

Ses yeux feuillage brillent d'intelligence et de malice, il a un sourire canaille avec ses canines un peu trop longue.

Il est attendrissant mon Chekov. Asling a de la chance.

« Capitaine, je me demandais si c'était possible de changer de quart avec vous ? Ça m'arrangerait, mais si ce n'est pas envisageable pour vous, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Une lueur narquoise brille dans ses prunelles. Décidément, il ne sait pas camoufler ce qu'il pense. Je bois une autre gorgée de thé.

Je suis près à parier ma main droite qu'il sait pour Spock et moi, ou du moins il pressent quelque chose. Leonard a peut être vendu la mèche, mais ce serait étonnant. On ne cherche pas particulièrement à être discret, voilà tout.

On ne se cache pas, on a pas fait d'annonce officielle non plus.

C'est trop tôt et trop impersonnelle.

Chekov sait qu'il m'offre là une occasion inespérée. Il est dans la même équipe que Spock. On aurait donc les même quarts, sous couverts de la demande de Pavel.

Parfait écra de fumée.

Futé le gamin, il sait que je ne peux pas refuser. Que je ne le ferais pas.

Pourtant il m'intrigue. Pourquoi cette requête ?

Je trouverais le fin mot. Comme avec Sulu.

Sulu ?

Il est dans mon quart lui.

Non, je me fais sans doute une fausse idée. Il doit y avoir une autre explication.

Ou peut être... ?

Non, le gamin est sous le charme de notre clandestine.

Non ?

Si.

Si ça j'en suis à peu près certain. Il parle souvent d'Asling et il lui a prêtée main forte pour regagner l'enterprise, il le fait toujours pour l'aider à s'intégrer à l'équipage.

Pour Sulu, je me fourvoie, il y a une autre explication.

« ça me va. Mais pourquoi tu veux échanger ? »

le sourire s'élargit.

« Pourquoi vous, vous acceptez ? »

Je me lève en ébouriffant la tignasse de Chekov, il me rappel moi à son âge. La même impertinence.

* * *

« Capitaine Jim ! »

La voix haut perchée me provient alors même que je prend mon repas. Asling me saute au cou. Elle doit réellement perdre cette mauvaise habitude, de prendre ainsi chaque personne dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'elle croise âme qui vive.

Non, pas chaque personne. Il ne fait pas de telle déclaration à Spock.

Elle apprend finalement.

Chekov et Sulu ont le droit au même traitement toutefois. Aucun ne s'en offusque les deux la laisse simplement faire, avec un sourire. Bones aussi.

On déjeune tous ensemble. C'est agréable.

« Tout va bien As ? »

Chekov dévore avec appétit un hamburger et des frites, sous la mine un peu dégoutté de Spock. Il n'aime pas l'odeur de la viande, pas non plus sa vue. Pourtant, il n'en fait aucune mention. Un truc vulcain sans doute. Il est végétarien, son sens du toucher développé l'empêche d'être en contact avec toute matière organique.

Sauf moi.

Ma propre blague me fait sourire et je vois les yeux de Spock me répondre et dévier sur mes lèvres, que je m'applique à mordiller.

« On verra quand des autres ? »

L'impatience d'Asling est chez elle une seconde nature.

« Tu as quel âge Asling ? » la questionnais-je

C'est Chekov qui me répond, notre petite indigène me regarde l'air perdue.

« C'est une question que je me suis posée, mais elle a eu du mal à y répondre. Son peuple vieillit plus lentement que les humains. As a donc à peu près une quarantaine d'années humaine, mais ce n'est pas juste. Si on convertit, Asling à quinze ans »

As, Chekov lui a affublé un diminutif et il est effectivement proche d'elle. J'avais raison. Une chose m'intrigue toutefois, son regard ne revient pas toujours à elle, mais à Sulu. C'est à lui qu'il revient toujours.

Comme je reviens toujours à Spock.

Spock qui me contemple un instant intrigué.

* * *

Spock le dos droit pianote sur le clavier, je ne suis pas concentré, mais au moins suis-je apaisé.

Je suis la ligne imaginaire que j'ai créé qui va de son oreille gauche et qui descend le long de sa mâchoire, qui rejoint son menton et dévale sa gorge.

Un regard noir de Spock et une moue amusée d'Uhura.

Spock lui a dit pour nous, elle est son amie. Rien de plus naturel.

Je m'ennuie et Spock est une source de distraction ô combien passionnante.

\- « Capitaine. On s'approche d'une planète habitée. »

Parfait, je vais cesser de m'ennuyer.

* * *

Et on repartira pour une nouvelle planète à découvrir

à bientôt mes bons


	3. EDIT

Hey,

Un petit message pour donner de petites nouvelles de ce compte laissé à l'abandon. Le pauvre seul livré a lui même, depuis plusieurs mois.

En effet, depuis un petit moment maintenant je n'écris plus de fanfic,ni plus sur fanfiction forcément, je n'arrives plus à m'y plonger vraiment.

Concernant Min'Rahn et Paradoxe, je vais purement et simplement les abandonner, pour ceux qui les suivaient je suis désolée, c'était « les gros » projets que j'avais ici et je n'arriverais plus à m'y plonger, donc je préfère arrêter.

Pour le reste c'est à dire, Un carnet pour mener l'enquête, Une histoire de famille, La rage pour bouclier et On choisit parfois sa famille, je les laisse en pause pour le moment, mais je sais que j'y reviendrais. C'est des écrits plus doux quelque part et j'ai plus de facilité à y retourner.

Voilà, désolée et merci des bisous


End file.
